Lord of the Flies
by SamBrace
Summary: Rocky Bronzino find out why Dana Scully Mulder isn't interested in him


-1Title: Lord of the Flies

Author: Sam Brace Rating:

PG13 mild reference to breastfeeding

Spoilers: Big one for Lord of the Flies. Minor ones for Season 8, Mulder's abduction, the birth of baby William and the introduction of Agents John Doggett and Monica Reyes.

Category: AU missing scene MSR Doggett friendly and Will friendly

Keywords: Mulder & Scully family Doggett/Reyes friendly

Archive: Ooo! My fic and I are going on a trip? Just let us know where so we can write postcards to our family. Feedback: Loved and cherished as always. Send it on down to Rocky Bronzino find out why Dana Scully (Mulder) isn't interested in him

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, William, Maggie Scully, Skinner, Doggett, Reyes, Rocky Bronzino and anyone else I have failed to mention don't belong to me they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, Fox network, David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, the children who've played 'William', Sheila Larken, Mitch Pileggi, Robert Patrick, Annabeth Gish and the actors/actresses who I've not mentioned own the characters not me so don't sue unless you want my strange CD collection, my video collection, my Labrador dog Digger my snarky dog Chocolate oh and my cat Ragmar who attacks your ankles if you don't feed him or if your slow doing so (he also eats like a pig).

Author's notes at end Okay on with the show

Part 1

'When you feel alone And a loyal friend is hard to find You're caught in a one way street With the monsters in your head When hopes and dreams are far away and You feel like you can't face the day'

Savage Garden 'Crash and Burn'

"Look, Rocky. I'm not interested, okay?"

"No, I think you're just playing hard to get, Dana."

"No, I'm not . . . look I told you I'm a mother. . . "

"It also makes you a woman."

Scully grunted in exasperation. "Yes, it does. My son William is ten weeks old. He's back in D.C. with his father, MY HUSBAND, whom I happen to love very much."

"Oh, come on, Dana. I've been picking up some signals from you."

"Yeah, I've been sending you a signal alright," Scully muttered darkly.

"Which would be?" Rocky asked hopefully.

"To back off!" Rocky recoiled slightly at the sting in Scully's voice. She took a breath and continued a little more gently.

"Also, you know I said I have a partner?" Rocky nodded in affirmation as Scully continued. She wasn't quite sure why she felt the need to justify herself to him, but something within compelled her to try and make him understand why she would never, could never, be interested in anyone else but Mulder.

"I was partners with my husband for seven years before we became involved. Seven long years where we experienced every kind of human emotion there is. From heartbreak to joy, despair to hope, and back to despair again. . ." she trailed off, remembering. "And yet we remained friends. . .learned to trust and depend on one another like no one else, and eventually found our own truth in each other." Scully stopped to catch her breath. "But then. . . then he was abducted and I found out I was pregnant. . . he missed most of my pregnancy and I missed him more than I ever thought was possible. I was six and a half months pregnant when he returned."

Scully felt her heart constrict at the memory of those brutal months of Mulder's absence. And then her thoughts were interrupted by a hearty, "HEY RED!"

End of Part 1

'Hope is a good thing -- maybe the best thing -- and no good thing ever dies.' - Stephen King

Part 2

"I'm very brave generally," he went on in a low voice: "only today I happen to have a headache." - Lewis Carroll

Scully turned around to the direction of the voice. It couldn't be Mulder, could it? He was meant to be in D.C. looking after William.

"Uh . . . Dana? Who is he?" Rocky asked, but Dana ignored him as her eyes alighted on her husband. She smiled at him, and her smile grew when she saw who his companion was.

"Mulder, what are you doing here? I thought you were in D.C."

"We missed you, Scully," Mulder said with a tiny pout. Scully's eyes softened.

"I missed you two, too." Rocky coughed to draw attention to the fact he was still in the lab.

"Oh, Mulder, this is Dr. Rocky Bronzino. Rocky, this is my husband, Fox Mulder."

"Nice to meet you, Rocky."

"You too, Fox."

Mulder winced at the sound of his first name and took the opportunity to hand their docile boy to his wife.

"Did you miss mommy, sweetie?" Scully cooed to William.

"Yes I did," Mulder replied, putting his arm around her waist.

"I wasn't talking to you, Mulder. See, Will. . . daddy's silly isn't he? Yes he is."

"Hey, stop trying to turn Will over to your side of the camp. It's bad enough that one of your brother's hates me . . ."

"Mulder, Bill doesn't hate you. Okay," she amended when she saw him about to protest. "He did. . . but he now sees that none of the things he blamed you for were actually your fault."

"He blames me for your abduction." Mulder said softly, forgetting for a moment that they had an audience. "Missy's death. . . your cancer. . . for all the times you were in hospital. . . for your inability to conceive children . . ."

"Mulder stop it."

End of Part 2

"This is love, to fly towards a distant sky, to cause a hundred veils to fall every minute, finally, to take a step without feet." - Rumi

Part 3

"Little things console us because little things afflict us." - Pascal

Mulder sighed. Neither of them noticed that Rocky was still in the lab watching and listening.

"Look, Mulder, me being taken wasn't your fault. Bill knows that. . .and he knows it wasn't your fault that Missy was murdered. You're not even responsible for my cancer . . .you have to stop beating yourself up over that. The only person responsible is C.G.B. Spender, and by all accounts he's dead. Bill doesn't hate you. . . he respects you now. All he was concerned about was my happiness, and he knows I've never been happier than I am with you and our son."

"But what about all the times you've been in hospital . . ."

"All part of the job," Scully soothed. "Come on -- I ended up in hospital twice due to work whilst you were missing."

"I'm sorry," Mulder said, giving Scully the puppy-dog look. He bent down to kiss her tenderly, and breaking away said,

"Your mom phoned."

"Oh? What did she want?" Scully asked, her eyebrow shooting up in suspicion. Mulder looked at her innocently.

"Oh, you know. . . asked how Will is, how I'm coping being a full time Mr. Mom, when we're going to have a proper wedding . . . "

"Mul-derr . . ."

"I know, I know. I told her we were happy with the small ceremony we had with Father McHugh, her and Skinner before William was born, but. . ."

"She wants a ceremony with all of my family and our friends," Scully noted.

"Yeah. Maybe we should. . . you know. . . do the full works? How many people even know that we're married?"

"Not many. I still haven't told Monica and John."

"Told us what, Dana?"

John Doggett asked from the doorway of the lab with Monica Reyes by his side.

End of Part 3

"Two amazing secret agents. One diabolical madman. Conditions are dark. The forecast is deadly. Tea, anyone?" - The Avengers

Part 4

"No one can tell what goes on between the person you were and the person you were and the person you become. No one can chart that lonely section of hell. There are no maps of the change. You just . . . come out the other side. Or you don't.'' - Stephen King

Mulder and Scully spun around to face John and Monica, both wondering where the hell they appeared from. Scully had thought that they were getting ready to head back to D.C.

"Uh . . ." she said, unsure of how to answer their question. Thankfully Monica changed the subject.

"Can I hold William, Dana?"

"Sure," she replied, glad of the respite. She handed the baby over.

"Hey sweetie, you go to Aunty Monica."

"So what haven't you two told us?" John asked curiously.

"Uh . . . John, Monica. . . I know this is going to be a shock to you both but. . ."

"Those two are married!"

"ROCKY!"

Both Mulder and Scully turned on him, causing him to back away until he fell onto one of the lab stools. It was quite clear to him that all he would ever be was an observer in the mysterious and very attractive Doctor Scully's life. He'd always had a way with women; hell, he'd even been known to dally with the odd married woman now and again, but something told him that any further attempt to seduce Dana would not only end in rejection, but in physical violence as well. And not only from the lovely lady -- he had a feeling that her husband and their friends would have no compunction about burying his good-looking corpse in the middle of some secluded tract of forest. Luckily, a peal of laughter turned their attention away from him and he took the opportunity to breath a huge sigh of relief.

End of Part 4

"The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved -- loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spit of ourselves," - Victor Hugo

Part 5

"People believe what they want. But there is also this: People want to believe. And somewhere in between wanting to believe and believing what we want, there is the story we call the truth." --sister, by A. Manette Ansay

Monica stopped laughing and smiled softly at Mulder and Dana and said,

"We already guessed that, Dana. Congratulations -- you two deserve some happiness."

"Thank you, Monica," Scully smiled, her shoulders relaxing slightly from relief that at least her new friend wasn't upset with her. The two friends hugged, ever mindful of the precious child between them. Monica then turned and hugged Mulder briefly, and grinned as she caught John looking at Mulder with a whimsical smile on his face. Putting on his best southern/Brooklyn hybrid accent he said,

"Congratulations Muld-ha."

"Thanks John," Mulder replied, pleased to have the approval of his marriage to Scully from the man whom he'd come to like and respect. Mulder was even more pleased when John stuck his hand out for Mulder to shake. Mulder noticed that John's hadn't touched or approached Scully, and wondered if the proximity of Monica had anything to do with that. A small smile flitted across his face, and he said,

"Look, John. . . Me and Scully have sort of decided to have a proper ceremony and well . . . I was wondering . . . if you'd be my best man . . . I know we didn't exactly hit it off straight away, pardon the pun, but . . . well you watched Scully's back whilst I was 'away' and . . . well you've been a true friend since I got back even though I've been an ass . . ."

"Mulder, small ears!" Scully hissed at him, pocking him in the ribs. Mulder looked at her sheepishly, having forgotten all about the presence of their son so he decided to make a joke of it.

"Sorry, Scully, but I thought you'd be used to me swearing in front of you."

"Mulder, I was referring to our son!" She scowled at him, looking for all the world like she'd just sucked on a bitter lemon. Mulder turned towards Monica and his son and his face lit up,

"Oh! Hey little guy, you know daddy didn't mean it. He just knows how to push mommy's buttons!" He stroked Will's cheek with his index finger, giving his hand something to do while he awaited John's answer.

End of Part 5

"The heart has its reasons, whereof reason knows nothing." - Pascal

Part 6

"Before the gates of excellence the high gods have placed sweat; long is the road thereto and rough and steep at first; but when the heights are reached, then there is ease, though grievously hard is the winning."

John fidgeted on his feet then coughed slightly before he spoke.

"Mulder . . . I don't know what to say . . . it's such an honour that you've asked me, but wouldn't you rather ask one of the Gunmen?"

"I would have asked one of them, but by doing so I'd end up hurting the other two's feelings. At least this way I'd feel better knowing that you wouldn't mess up like one of those three. . . as much as I love them, I wouldn't trust them to do this. Also, I feel that by having you do this it would make up for how horrible I was to you when I came back. Please, John?" Mulder pulled on his kicked puppy-dog look which made John roll his eyes and snort,

"Yeah, I'll do it, Mulder."

"Thank you." Then Mulder proceeded to do something that surprised both himself and everyone else . . . he pulled John into a hug then broke it of with a manly slap on his back. Scully looked meekly at Monica and appealed to her,

"Monica, can I ask you to do the same for me . . . would you please be my maid of honour? You've given me so much support. . .from when we found Mulder, to helping me deliver William."

"Of course, Dana I'd be honoured to," Monica beamed. Scully hugged Monica briefly, then Mulder slid his arm around Scully's waist and drew her close to him. She looked up at him and nodded in assent at the silent communication that was flowing between them.

"John. Monica. Mulder and I have been talking and well . . . we were wondering if you would be Godparents to William."

End of Part 6

'Hasidic teaching says there are three ways to mourn: through tears, through silence, and by turning sorrow into song.' Speed of Light by Elizabeth Rosner

Part 7

"In this body, in this town of spirit, there is a little house shaped like a lotus, and in that house there is a little space. There is as much in that little space within the heart as there is in the whole world outside." - The Upanishads

"Of course, Dana," Monica responded brightly. John nodded and replied,

"Sure." Scully sighed happily and leaned into Mulder. She looked at Monica who was holding William so carefully, and saw how Doggett was hovering nearby in case he was needed and realized that she and Mulder had made the right choice.

"Thank you both very much for everything," she smiled.

"Mulder, I guess we had better go and phone my mother . . ."

"And Skinner," Mulder interrupted. Scully shot him a significant look and continued.

"Okay. We're going to go back to the motel and call my mother and AD Skinner, then we'll be getting the first flight back to D.C. uh . . . would you two like to come over this Saturday for Dinner?"

"Sure, that would be great. I'm guessing you'll be wanting this little guy," Monica handed Will back to Scully, who began to make a snuffle sound and then started crying.

"Hey sweetie, are you hungry?" Scully asked Will.

"He's about due for a feed," Mulder replied.

"Do you want me to get him his bottle?"

"No, I think I'll breast feed him. I'm getting a little sore from not having been . . . you know . . . for a few days," Scully said, almost embarrassed at discussing her choice to breast feed in front of Dr. Bronzino. She'd almost forgotten he was there, as he hadn't spoken since she and Mulder had yelled at him for telling Monica and John about her marital status. Mulder nodded in understanding and said, "Yeah, sure you ready to go?"

"Yes. John, Monica. . . we'll see you two on Saturday. Goodbye, Dr. Bronzino."

"Goodbye, Dr. Scully." And with that, Rocky Bronzino walked out of the lab shaking his head at how much of a lucky man Fox Mulder must be. Mulder and Scully left John and Monica to go back to their own little world that consisted of just the three people; Mulder, Scully and baby William.

The End

'We can learn a lot from crayons: Some are Sharp, Some are Pretty, Some are Dull, Some have Weird names, And all are different colours . . . But they all exist very nicely in the same box.'

Authors notes: This story came about after I watched the episode 'Lord of the Flies' I've had this written for a good six months but only recently (i.e. three months ago) found the ending for this (which I might add is nothing like the ending I've got here) I've fleshed the story out to give it some meat. I did originally intend to have this as a one parter but as you can see I've turned it into SEVEN parts which is scary I've finally written it on the computer (thank God for laptops!). Enjoy. Sam Continuation if Authors notes: I would also like to dedicate this to some friends of mine. First of all I would like to say a big Hello to my nephew George Anthony Chapman who was born on May 24 2003 although he can't read yet when he's older I'll tell him about it. Also to his Mom Hannah who has been my best friend for the past seven years I love you Sweetie thank you just doesn't seem enough. And to Rob, little George's Dad. Thank you love loving me and sharing your family with me. Also I'd like to say Thank you to my Friend Nat (you know who you are) and to some of my cyber buddies Jamie, Chica thank you for being there for me and inspiring me to write this and be a better writer. Cathey Scully I think you are the only other person who has dealt with the 'Rocky' issue, Thank you for that I love you for it. To Ro I know you're out there so when you do appear it's always special. To Lily thank you for the confidence it always helps to know some one likes my work. And most of all my Cyber 'Mom' Pam I hope everything is going better I know I've been a bad daughter and not written to you in god knows how long but your always in my thoughts and I hope to hear from you soon. I love you. And I'd like to say Thanks to Tracy who decides to beta read this. THANK YOU. You're the worlds best Beta and I love you for it. Plus I'd like to mention my Cat Ragmar who is currently recovering from a car accident four weeks ago he's cast is off (has been for a week) and the wire in his mouth is coming out on the 11 of August everyone send him well wishes :) .Thanks for getting this far.

Sam 1/8/03


End file.
